Summary of Work: Oxidative damage has been implicated in the pathology of several diseases, and we have shown that it may be a factor in adverse pregnancy outcomes. Studies in humans are limited by the difficulty of measuring oxidative stress in large numbers of people. We have been working with two aims: To resolve the amount of variability in oxidative stress markers, and to prepare for a large-scale epidemiologic study of the role of lipid peroxidation in reproductive problems by identifying sensitive, specific, and clinically relevant measures that are suitable for field use. This year we published our findings on the variability of markers of anti-oxidant and oxidant status due to seasonal and intra-individual variation and to storage procedures; we compared these in pregnant and non-pregnant women. We also surveyed the literature, which is diverse and difficult to access, and published a review of lipid peroxidation and pregnancy. We continue to work with the BOSS group of scientists to identify useful epidemiologic markers of oxidative stress. ADDITIONAL INFORMATION Our work in oxidative stress and pregnancy has been considerably slowed by the loss of our chief collaborator in Bulgaria, who has accepted a position with the USNCTR. - Oxidative stress, lipid peroxidation, pregnancy, reproduction, markers, variability, review - Human Subjects